Smoczyca
by elbowwwo
Summary: Pogodna Miyoko dołącza do powstającego klasztoru Shaolin. Zero martwienia się historią, po prostu lekka historyjka na trochę nie-myślenia. Opis ssie, zerknijcie i zobaczcie, czy wam się spodoba. Trochę romansu, bo jaka to historia bez niego.
1. Chapter 1

Usiadłam nad brzegiem strumyka. Powoli zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchałam się w szum wody. Ranny podmuch wiatru muskał delikatnie moją skórę, rozwiewał włosy. Podkuliłam nogi i poprawiłam tunikę, żeby nie odsłaniała bielizny. Wyjęłam papirus. Wiatr zaczął coraz to mocniej szarpać wszystko wokół. Podczas gdy ja zapełniałam atramentem stronę, on usilnie próbował mi go wyrwać. W końcu udało mu się. Moje dzieło poleciało. Zostało utopione przez prądy morskie, a ja wylądowałam z nogami w błocie i głową nad strumykiem.

- Ghrr! – warknęłam wściekła, żeby po chwili przyryć czołem w skaliste podłoże rzeczki. Wynurzyłam się dopiero po kilku minutach. Opadłam zrezygnowałam na trawę.

- To chyba nie jest twój najszczęśliwszy dzień.

Wrzasnęłam przerażona, gwałtownie się podnosząc. Przy okazji uderzyłam czołem o czoło owego nieznajomego. Zaczęłam się rumienić, ale tajemniczy mężczyzna nic sobie z tego nie robił. Śmiał się przez chwilę, a potem rozbawionym tonem postanowił przedstawić swoje mua.

- Jestem Dashi, być może o mnie słyszałaś. – na te słowa zamarłam. Oczywiście, że słyszałam. Najpotężniejszy smok Shaolin.

- Widzę, że umiesz pisać i sprawia ci to przyjemność. Lubisz czytać?

- Nie-nie miałam okazji czytać żadnych książek – odpowiedziałam szybko. – U nas w wiosce kobiety nie posiadają… posiadały praw do czytania i pisania. Mnie uczył wujek, potajemnie. Ale mniejsza z tym.

Zaczęłam nerwowo skubać paznokcie. Czemu zawsze muszę tyle gadać?

- Miła z ciebie dziewczyna. Słyszałem o tej tragedii.

Pewnie, że słyszał. To był wielki pożar. Cała wioska spaliła się doszczętnie. Wszyscy mieszkańcy spali. Wszyscy oprócz mnie. Dzięki mojej tendencji do nocnych spacerów uratowałam sobie życie. Nie powiem, żebym była z kimkolwiek związana. Rodziny nie miałam, znajomych też, a co dopiero przyjaciół.

- Jak masz na imię?

- M-m-miyoko. – odpowiedziałam jąkając się. Do tego moja twarz znowu spłonęła w rumieńcach. Cholera, to jest pech.

- A więc, Miyoko, zechciałabyś dołączyć do mnie i moich towarzyszy w klasztorze Shaolin?

- Ja…Em… tak! – oznajmiłam bez zastanowienia.

- To świetnie. – stwierdził z uśmiechem i podał mi rękę. – Chodźmy.

Po kilku chwilach ruszyliśmy w podróż. Zaczęłam trzeźwo rozmyślać nad moją decyzją. Im dłużej analizowałam zaistniałą sytuację, tym bardziej utrzymywałam się przy propozycji Dashiego.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci fakt, iż będziesz jedyną kobietą w klasztorze. – wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań głos Dashiego.

- Kobietą? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. Zwykle byłam tylko dziewczyną, ba, nawet dzieckiem.

- No tak. Wyglądasz jak dojrzała nastolatka. Zresztą sama stwierdziłaś, że kobiety nie mają prawa czytać książek. Lecz tam gdzie idziemy, będziesz mogła pochłaniać tyle historii, ile będziesz chciała. Wiesz, że mamy wielką bibliotekę?

Słuchałam tej paplaniny z ciekawością. W głębi duszy nadal rozpierała mnie euforia. Po raz pierwszy zostałam nazwana kobietą, a nie dzieckiem. W dodatku wyglądam dojrzale! Perspektywa życia jako mnich (?) coraz bardziej mi się podobała.

- Ile osób mieszka w Shaolin? – zapytałam nagle.

- Na razie cztery osoby, łącznie z tobą. Ja, Chase Young i Guan. – odpowiedział Dashi.

- Tylko? Musi być zabawnie. – stwierdziłam pogodnie, kończąc zdanie uśmiechem.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak. – zachichotał i dodał poważniej: - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nas pilnować.

- Co? – spytałam zaskoczona. Dashi tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie zdejmując uśmiechu z twarzy.

Znowu pogrążyłam się w rozmyślaniach. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad długością podróży. Od mojej wioski Grimuri do Tybetu było wiele kilometrów. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziano.

- Powinniśmy dotrzeć w kilka godzin.

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona.

- Skąd…ty…

- Nie takich sztuczek się nauczysz. – stwierdził Dashi. – Wyczuwam w tobie wielki potencjał. Zadbam, abyś była uczona przez najlepszych.

- A…ha. – mruknęłam, czując, że znowu moja twarz przybiera różowego koloru.

Gdy już się uspokoiłam ogarnęła mnie senność. Nie spałam porządnie od dwóch dni, więc nic dziwnego, że przy większym wysiłku zachciało mi się spać. Ziewnęłam szeroko.

- Senna? Już niedaleko. Gdzieś tutaj miał czekać Dojo. – stwierdził Dashi. – Dojo! Dojo!

- Dojo? – powtórzyłam.

- Tak, to mój smok chiński. W swojej pierwszej formie przypomina gekona… Pewnie schował się gdzieś i śpi. Dojo! Dojo!

Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Stałam na jakieś nieznanej polanie. Ogarnęłam uczucie senności i jeszcze raz dokładnie obejrzałam krajobraz. Łąka porośnięta makami graniczyła z lasem iglastym. Nie znałam tej okolicy.

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Jakieś pięćset kilometrów od Tybetu. – odpowiedział Dashi.

- I-ile? – chciałam się upewnić. Maszerowaliśmy kilkanaście minut. To niemożliwe, żebyśmy tyle przeszli. Przecież było przynajmniej kilka tysięcy kilometrów dzielących Shaolin i Grimuri!

- Dalszą drogę pokonamy lecąc na Dojo. – kontynuował Dashi, nadal zaglądając pod krzewy. – O, tutaj jesteś.

Był to najdziwniejszy stwór, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. W istocie, przypominał gekona. Jego ciało pokrywały jasnozielone łuski, a broda porastała cienkimi czerwonymi włosami.

- Co? – spytał zaspany, ciągle ziewając. – O, tak szybko? A ten ten to kto?

- Dojo, trochę kultury. To kobieta.

Nie zdziwiłam się, że smok pomylił mnie z chłopakiem. Miałam krótko ścięte włosy, w dodatku byłam płaska. Błoto rozpaćkane na całym ciele raczej nie polepszało sprawy. Jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji przyjrzeć się sobie dokładnie, więc czy wyglądałam ładnie czy brzydko – nie wiedziałam.

-Ach. – smok otarł oczy. – No fakt. Nie zau-

- Dojo, powiększ się. Wyruszamy. – przerwał mu szybko Dashi.

To był najbardziej niesamowity widok, jaki dotąd widziałam. Z malutkiego stworzenia podobnego do gekona przemienił się w potężnego smoka bez skrzydeł. Zatkało mnie.

- Na pewno chcesz lecieć? – zapytał Dashi cicho.

Nagłe pytanie wzbudziło we mnie wątpliwości. Życie w klasztorze przestało być takie piękne. Mogłam sobie nie poradzić z nowymi warunkami. Jednakże szybko otrzeźwiałam. Nie dam rady przeżyć bez jedzenia, picia, dachu nad głową…

- Oczywiście, że tak. – odpowiedziałam pewnym głosem.

Dashi wszedł na Doja i podał mi rękę. Złapałam ją, wdrapując się na smoka. Niedługo potem zasnęłam.

Gdy otworzyłam oczy zdałam sobie sprawę, że leżę w objęciach Dashiego. Spojrzałam sennie na niego. Właściwie to nie przyglądałam mu się zbyt dokładnie. Nosił czarną koszulę z białymi akcentami i tego samego koloru spodnie. Sprawiał bardzo dobre wrażenie. Zauważył, że się mu przyglądam. Jego twarz rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech. Moją też, z tym że był bardziej senny niż subtelny. Dashi odgarnął moje włosy z twarzy. Po moim ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. To podziałało dość orzeźwiająco. Zorientowałam się, że mężczyzna niósł mnie w konkretnym kierunku. Spojrzałam przed siebie i ujrzałam świątynię. Była dokładnie taka sama jak w mych snach.

* * *

A więc, moja pierwsza opublikowana historia. Szczerze mówiąc to pisałam ją już dawno. Żeby nie skłamać... z... półtora roku temu? Dużo się zdarzyło i mam nadzieję, że mój styl się poprawił. Wieeem, idealne nie jest. Sama czasem jak to czytam to nie wierzę, że to ja napisałam. Same pomysły były dosyć dziecinne, przynajmniej w mojej opinii. Ale okej - mamy pogodną historyjkę. Pewnie nikt już nie czyta xiaolińskich fanfików, ale jeśli tak, to proszę napiszcie co myślicie. :) Wszelkie komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, no i widać czy ktoś jeszcze zagląda w polską sekcję.


	2. Chapter 2

Wielki budynek stał dumnie na tle wysokich gór. Nie był bardzo wysoki, za to rozległy. Ściany zostały pomalowane wapnem, a dach pokryty ciemnoniebieskimi dachówkami. Jego krawędzie pełniły rolę podobną do rynn. Pokryto je złotem, co wskazywało na zamożność właścicieli. Oto ona – świątynia Shaolin.

Z każdym krokiem dostrzegałam coraz to inne szczegóły – a to małe okienka, a to sadzonki drzew tuż przy wejściu. Niedaleko głównego budynku znajdował się szkielet innej budowli, zapewne przyszłego mieszkania mnichów.

- No to jesteśmy na miejscu. – oznajmił Dashi.

- Łał. – wydusiłam. Gdy tak na to patrzyłam i wyobrażałam sobie moje życie w przyszłości czułam… czułam… niezwykle przyjemne uczucie.

- Podoba ci się? – spytał Dashi.

- Jest świetnie! – stwierdziłam pogodnie. Po chwili dodałam: - Mógłby… pan… mnie postawić na ziemi?

- Mów mi na ty. – powiedział, ale zgodnie z życzeniem wypuścił mnie z uścisku. – Myślę, że dobrze będziesz się tu czuła. Jesteś tu zaledwie kilka minut, a już ci oczy błyszczą.

Odruchowo dotknęłam powiek, a moją twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Nieco zawstydzona zaczęłam obserwować miejsca wkoło mnie. Za wiele to tu nie było, ale wiedziałam, że to się zmieni. Zresztą było widać starania Dashiego i jego towarzyszy. O, właśnie.

- Mówiłeś, że tutaj są także twoi przyjaciele. – przypomniałam.

- A tak. Przedstawię ci ich, ale najpierw musimy ich znaleźć. – stwierdził xiaoliński smok. – Powinni być gdzieś przy budowie, ale jak zwykle ociągają się przy każdej możliwej okazji, jak mnie nie ma. Zostań tutaj – nakazał – poszukam ich.

- Dobrze. – potwierdziłam i kucnęłam. Ziemia była twarda, ale jednocześnie trochę miękka. Dotknęłam jej opuszkami palców. Różniła się od powierzchni, po których zazwyczaj chodziłam. Spojrzałam nieco dalej. Tam ziemia miała nieco ciemniejszy kolor. Nadal kucając przeniosłam się dalej. Znowu dotknęłam powierzchni. Zdecydowanie się różniła, była bardzo miękka. Zauważyłam, że moje stopy trochę zanurzyły się w tym prawie błocie. Chciałam wycofać, ale przy stawianiu kroku do tyłu straciłam równowagę. Chcąc ją odzyskać mocno przechyliłam się do przodu i spadłam. Natychmiast wstałam, ale to był zły pomysł. Błoto sięgało mi już po łydki. Powoli, starając się zbytnio nie zagrzebywać, przeszłam wodnisty kawałek drogi. Po dłuższej chwili stałam na czworaka na twardym gruncie z brudnymi plecami, nogami i rękoma.

- Nie można cię zostawić samej, prawda? – usłyszałam pytanie powstrzymującego się od śmiechu Dashiego.

Szybko wstałam. Moja twarz przybrała czerwony kolor, bo obok niego stał wysoki, mocno zbudowany mężczyzna. Ubrany był w spodnie z materiału w wzory podobne do skóry pantery. Nic nie zakrywało jego klatki piersiowej i wielkich mięśni. Był łysy, jedynie na czubku głowy rósł długi, czarny warkocz. Miał surowy wyraz twarzy.

Wzbudził we mnie lekkie obrzydzenie połączone ze strachem. Nie lubiłam ekshibicjonistów, szczególnie, jeśli to byli mężczyźni po trzydziestce.

- A więc, to jest Guan. – przedstawił go Dashi, a owy wojownik skłonił się lekko.

- Jestem Miyoko! – wydusiłam, również się kłaniając.

- No, będą z ciebie ludzie. – stwierdził Guan i potargał moją grzywkę.

To było pierwsze zdanie, jakie od niego usłyszałam.

Moją twarz znowu pokrył rumieniec. Szybko zaczęłam machać ręką w kierunku głowy, żeby jak najszybciej ją ochłodzić. Po chwili otrząsnęłam się i zaczęłam zadawać mnóstwo pytań.

- Dopiero zaczynacie ją budować? Ile będzie budynków? Przyjmiecie nowych uczniów? Gdzie będzie mój pokój? Czy jesteście wegetarianami? Też będę musiała się nim stać? – odetchnęłam na chwilę. Po minucie przypomniałam sobie najważniejsze. – A gdzie jest wasz trzeci towarzysz?

Dashi i Guan zaśmiali się.

- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że jest bardzo żywiołowa. – powiedział zadowolony mistrz Xiaolinu.

- Hej! Zadałam pytanie! – przypomniałam im.

- Chase wyruszył do pobliskiej wioski po trochę żywności. Powinien wrócić jutro rano. – poinformował mnie Guan.

- Aha… -mruknęłam nieco zawiedziona.

- Zaczyna się ściemniać, czas spać. – stwierdził Dashi. -Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakieś rzeczy do przebrania.

- Dobrze. – zgodziłam się i podążyłam za nim do świątyni. Nie za bardzo podziwiałam wnętrze budynku, bo faktycznie zaczęłam czuć senność.

- Proszę. – powiedział, podając mi jakieś rzeczy.

- Nie będzie na mnie za duże? – spytałam.

- Będzie, ale jakoś wytrzymasz. – stwierdził pogodnie. – No, a teraz dobranoc. My niedługo też się kładziemy.

- Dobranoc. – mruknęłam. Chwilę potem zasnęłam na jakimś cienkim materacu, który nawinął mi się pod nogi.


	3. Chapter 3

-Miyo! – usłyszałam wołanie czyjegoś głosu.

Odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę. Machał do mnie jakiś mężczyzna. Skądś znałam tą sylwetkę… radośnie pobiegłam w jego stronę.

- Przespacerujemy się? – spytał niezwykle aksamitnym głosem. Skinęłam głową uradowana, że jesteśmy tylko we dwoje. Złapał mnie za rękę. Serce mi podskoczyło.

Mężczyzna prowadził nas w nieznanym mi kierunku. Szliśmy wąską dróżką przez zaniedbaną łąkę.

- Gdzie byłeś? – spytałam. Nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Zarośla powoli zmieniały się w las, a las w plażę. Wkrótce byliśmy nad małym jeziorem. Choć przez wodą dało się zobaczyć dno, nie ujrzałam naszych odbić.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytałam ponownie.

- To nie jest ważne. – odpowiedział. Przez chwilę poczułam się, jakby naprawdę mi nie zależało. Szybko zdusiłam to uczucie.

- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczyłam głośno. Ryby, przestraszone hałasem, szybko odpłynęły. – To jest ważne, martwiłam się o ciebie!

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Krzyczałam coraz głośniej, bez skutku. Kiedy skończyły mi się słowa, ucichłam. Moje oczy zaszły łzami.

- Jesteś głupi! – wydusiłam jeszcze, a zaraz po tym rozpłakałam się na dobre. Mężczyzna chyba to przewidział. Powoli podszedł do mnie i przytulił. Wyszeptał coś, czego nie usłyszałam, ale natychmiast pojęłam, że to coś strasznego. Odsunęłam się gwałtownie. Zapadła cisza. Nie było słychać szumu strumyka ani ćwierkania ptaków. Nie słyszałam nawet bicia własnego serca. Cofnęłam się chwiejnie jeszcze kilka kroków i upadłam. W jednej chwili najdroższa mi osoba zmieniła się w najbardziej znienawidzoną.

Otworzyłam oczy i poderwałam się na materacu. Przez chwilę oddzielałam jawę od snu. Potem doszedł do mnie ból pleców. Jęknęłam cicho.

Do świątyni wpadały małe promyki słońca, nieznacznie oświetlając wnętrze. Rozejrzałam się trochę. Koło mnie leżał rozkopany koc. Podniosłam go i zaczęłam składać, nie przerywając obserwacji. Parę metrów od mojego posłania leżały trzy maty, wielki wór oraz parę kartonowych pudeł.

-Ciekawe, co to – mruknęłam do siebie. Rzuciłam koc na swoje posłanie. Wyciągnęłam się do góry ziewając. Potargałam dłonią moje krótkie włosy.

- No nic, trzeba by poszukać tamtych. – stwierdziłam. Podeszłam żwawym krokiem do drzwi i wyszłam przed świątynię.

Podniosłam wzrok. Zamarłam. Przez chwilę przed oczyma przebiegł mi mój sen. Mrugnęłam kilka razy. Dashi właśnie witał się z nieco wyższym od niego chłopakiem dość drobnej budowy. Nosił trochę luźne ubrania, zapewne po to, by ją ukryć.

- Oto jest! – zawołał Guan i podniósł mnie za kark.

- Ał! – jęknęłam. – To boli!

Nie zważając na moje krzyki Guan przeniósł mnie na dziedziniec.

- Hej, może trochę delikatniej? – upomniał go oburzony (jeszcze) nieznajomy. Podszedł do mężczyzny, złapał mnie i delikatnie postawił na ziemi. Poczułam miłe poczucie ulgi.

- Dz-dziękuję. – powiedziałam, czując, że znowu się rumienię.

- Em… nie ma za co. – odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok.

- A może zostawimy ich samych, co, Mistrzu Mnichu Guanie? – zapytał teatralnym szeptem Dashi.

- Dobry pomysł, Mistrzu Dashi. – zgodził się.

- Przestańcie się wygłupiać! I od kiedy wy macie takie przydomki? – wydarł się nieznajomy.

- Wczoraj, na tajnym posiedzeniu mnichów Xiaolin, sobie nadaliśmy. – poinformował go Dashi. – Nie moja wina, że ciebie nie było, Chase.

- Co? – krzyknął znowu.

A więc to był Chase!

- Kiedy mieliście to tajne posiedzenie? No bo chyba nie wtedy, kiedy się przebierałam… a resztę czasu byliśmy razem. – powiedziałam, zupełnie nieświadoma, że narażam się na wpis do czarnej listy Dashiego.

- Właśnie – odwrócił uwagę mistrza Chase. – Z jakiej racji nosisz moje rzeczy?

- Em… ja… on mi dał! – wykręciłam się, wskazując w kierunku Guana, chociaż ubrania dał mi Dashi.

- Guaaaan!

- W moich by utonęła!

Przyglądałam się tej kłótni z rozbawieniem. Wyglądało na to, że tutaj nigdy nie będzie cicho. Zaczęłam chichotać słuchając głośnej wymiany zdań.

- Śniło ci się coś? – usłyszałam głos z tyłu.

Lekko podskoczyłam ze strachu. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że to Dashi. A potem nasunęło mi się pytanie – skąd on o tym wie? Znowu grzebał mi w myślach?

- Tak. – odpowiedziałam udając lekceważenie. – Jakieś głupoty.

- Zapamiętaj, zwykle pierwszy sen w nowym miejscu się spełnia. – powiedział tajemniczo. Chwilę nad tym pomyślałam. Nie wzięłam tych słów za poważnie.

- Ta… - mruknęłam. – Się zobaczy.

- Tak czy inaczej, trzeba ci załatwić jakieś ubrania – zauważył Chase, kiedy już skończył kłócić się z Guanem.

- Uhum. – przytaknęłam. Pomachałam za długim rękawami dla większego efektu.

- Zjadłaś już śniadanie? – spytał. Pokręciłam głową. – To zjesz i wyruszamy.

- Tak szybko? – upewniłam się.

- Tak. Zmykaj jeść. – nakazał Chase. Przytaknęłam i truchtem ruszyłam do świątyni, po czym wróciłam.

- A gdzie mogę znaleźć coś do jedzenia?

- Ale śliczna! – powiedziałam, niemal kapiąc śliną na wyciągnięte przez młodego Chińczyka ostrze. Wokół wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyzny powoli przystawali ludzie. Większość stanowiły dziewczęta, która rozpływały się nad jego czarnymi oczyma, długimi włosami związanymi wstążką w kitkę tak, że wypadała grzywka, zakrywając część twarzy. Miał na sobie żółtą tunikę wykonaną z jedwabiu i białe spodnie. Niektóre panny starające się o męża szeptały gorączkowo o jego bogactwie, obmyślając, jak go zdobyć.

Chase zagwizdał cicho.

- Niezły sztylecik. – zauważył, uważnie przypatrując się mieczowi i jego właścicielowi. Ten wymachiwał zgrabnie ostrzem pokonując niewidzialnych przeciwników. Wzbudzał przy tym podziw dużej ilości dziewczyn i kobiet oraz respekt nieco zazdrosnych mężczyzn.

- Drodzy państwo – przemówił, kiedy zebrał się dostatecznie duży tłum ludzi. Wyciągnął rękę z ostrzem, aby było dobrze widoczne. – Oto moja Kara-tachi. Pokonała wielu przeciwników i jeszcze ani razy nie przegrała – umilkł, wyraźnie ucieszony ekscytacją tłumu. W międzyczasie otworzyły mi się usta.

- Łał – mruknęłam zachwycona. Zapragnęłam takiej kara coś tam.

- Zamknij usta – powiedział Chase, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziwnego nieznajomego. Właściciel Kara-tachi nadal dumnie prezentował swoją broń.

- Jeżeli ktoś z was zdoła mnie pokonać, dam mu ten miecz.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc pokonać? – odezwał się Chase.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu myśli. Brawo – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Chińczyk. – A więc… kto zabierze mi katanę z ręki, wygra. Możecie atakować jednocześnie. Start.

Gdy tylko skończył mówić 5 mężczyzn rzuciło się do walki. Wojownik sprawnie odpychał wszystkich jedną ręką, a jego twarz zdobił zalotny uśmieszek do dziewczyn. Większe wrażenie robiły na nim właśnie one, a nie atakujący go prawdopodobnie ich narzeczeni. Widząc szyderczą postawę Chińczyka nawet starsi już panowie dołączyli się do walki. Ten jednak bez żadnego trudu odpychał ich czasem ręką, nogą czy nawet tępą stroną miecza.

- No, panowie, nieźle się spisaliście. – stwierdził ironicznie, gdy już wszyscy jego przeciwnicy leżeli pokonani. – Jacyś inni chętni?

- Może ja. – usłyszałam. Zaczęłam rozglądać się za śmiałkiem. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że to Chase. Szybko przepchałam się między chichoczącymi dziewczętami tak, aby jak najlepiej widzieć ten pojedynek.

- Brawo, brawo! – zawołał Chińczyk. – Pokaż, co umiesz!

Nie pamiętam, który pierwszy zaatakował. Była to jednak niezła walka. Czasem nie nadążałam z obserwowaniem wszystkich ciosów. W końcu Chase zaczął trochę obrywać. Raz dostał z pięści w brzuch, potem w twarz. Potknął się o coś i spadł na kolana, tyłem do przeciwnika. Ten wyciągnął Kara-tachi z pokrowca. Czy on chce zabić Chase'a?

Pobiegłam do przodu jak najszybciej mogłam. Wcisnęłam się pomiędzy mojego opiekuna a mieczem i wyciągnęłam ręce do przodu. Złapałam mocno ostrze starając się je odepchnąć. To nieco zaskoczyło Chińczyka. Podniósł Kara-tachi, ale jej nie puściłam i przez chwilę wisiałam w powietrzu. Wojownik delikatnie potrząsnął mieczem, ale uparcie trzymałam ostrze, przez co zaczęłam czuć większy ból. Z Kara-tachi kapnęła kropla krwi, a za nią kolejne. Powoli staczała się z ręki na koszulę tworząc czerwoną plamę. Wtedy Chase przeturlał się pode mną i kopnął Chińczyka w nogi. Ten wypuścił z rąk swój miecz. Poczułam jego ciężkość. Miecz przesunął się w moich rękach. Puściłam go i spojrzałam na drżące dłonie. Nie widziałam już rany, bo była zalana krwią. Czerwone ostrze Kara-tachi leżące przy moim nogach barwiło skrawki nogawek. Coraz trudniej było mi stać. Poczułam, że ktoś bierze mnie na ręce. Wtedy wszystko wokół mnie zrobiło się białe. Zemdlałam.

Leżałam na czymś miękkim. Podniosłam powieki. Przez moment chciałam się nieco podnieść ale kiedy tylko spróbowałam przeszył mnie ból. Syknęłam.

- Wolniej. – usłyszałam znajomy głos. Ktoś pomógł mi usiąść. Wymruczałam słabe „dziękuję". Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie. Były owinięte jakimś żółtym materiałem. Skądś go pamiętałam… Przez chwilę łączyłam wszystkie fakty i mnie olśniło.

- Przecież to …!

- Już lepiej?

Powędrowałam wzrokiem za źródłem głosu. Przy moim prawym boku siedział Chińczyk, dzięki któremu zawdzięczam swoje chwilowe kalectwo. Naprzeciwko niego, przy moim lewym boki kucał Chase. W końcu zorientowałam się, że pytanie było do mnie.

- Nie jest źle – odpowiedziałam. Chińczyk odetchnął z ulgą.

- To moja wina, nie powinienem… a zresztą – przerwał sam sobie i wyciągnął Kara-tachi. – Jest twoja. W końcu wyrwałaś mi ją z ręki. Możesz się chwalić, że wygrałaś z Xiao Yangiem.

- Xiao… Yang? – spojrzałam na Chase'a.

- Moje nazwisko pisze się inaczej – wytłumaczył.

- Aha – mruknęłam. – Nie mogę jej przyjąć, należy się Chase'owi.

- Nie wezmę tego miecza – oznajmił spokojnie.

- W takim razie chyba ją zachowam – postanowiłam skromnie. – Możemy już wrócić?

- Oczywiście, wracamy – odpowiedział Chase.

- Gdzie? – zainteresował się Xiao.

- Do Xiaolin – powiedział mnich niechętnie.

- Świetnie! Idę z wami.

Spojrzałam nerwowo na Chase'a. On też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Muszę chronić osoby, która ze mną wygrała!

Chase westchnął i stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty się z nim kłócić.

- Poszukajmy Dojo – zaproponowałam, podczas gdy oni mierzyli siebie złowieszczym wzrokiem.


	4. Chapter 4

- Jak to się stało?

Nasza czwórka (czyli ja, Chase, Dojo i Xiao) stała ze spuszczonymi głowami przed Dashim. Co prawda nikt nie wiedział, po co tam stał Xiao. On chyba też szybko doszedł do takiego wniosku, więc pospiesznie się wycofał. Chociaż to jego wina, nie nasza.

- Dojo, miałeś ich przypilnować!

Chwilowo odetchnęliśmy z ulgą. Wtedy smok krzyknął:

- Przekupili mnie ciasteczkami!

- Co? – zawołaliśmy równocześnie. Po chwili Chase dodał – Sam poszedłeś coś zjeść!

- DOJO! – ryknął Dashi.

- AAA! Przepraszam! Już nie będę!

- A ty? Jak jej pilnowałeś? – Dashi przeniósł swój gniew na Chase'a.

Podczas gdy Mistrz wyładowywał się na kimś innym, postanowiłam ukradkiem zwiać. Nie zdążyłam przejść nawet dwóch kroków.

- A ty, po co się wyrywałaś?

Zamarłam w połowie ruchu i powoli się odwróciłam. To był najstraszniejszy widok w moim życiu. Nigdy więcej nie chciałam zobaczyć wściekłego Dashiego.

- AAAA! Przepraszam! – krzyknęłam i skuliłam się na ziemi tuż przed nim. Chase parsknął ze śmiechu, ale natychmiast uspokoił się spojrzeniem Dashiego.

- Proponuję małą czterdziestokilometrową przebieżkę w ramach odkupienia win. – powiedział Guan, patrząc się na nas z politowaniem.

- Dobry żart. – stwierdziłam ze śmiechem, po czym spojrzałam na mnichów. – TO NIE BYŁ ŻART?

- Myślę, że jak rozdzielisz to sobie na parę dni, to dasz radę tyle przebiec – stwierdził spokojnie Dashi z uśmiechem.

- Powiedzcie mi, że to nie jest prawdaaaaa – zaczęłam mówić, jednocześnie waląc głową o podłogę i zgorzkniale się śmiać.

- Wezmę ten dystans na siebie!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Xiao. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że tu jest! Po chwili dziwnego patrzenia się na Chińczyka Guan westchnął.

- Ja zapytam. Kim jesteś?

- Xiao Yang, do usług. – odpowiedział i skłonił się. – Właściwie to odpowiadam za całą zaistniałą sytuację.

- To znaczy za pociachanie mi rąk? – mruknęłam.

- Więc mówisz, że to twoja wina. – powiedział Dashi. Spojrzałam na niego. Niezbyt przyjemny widok.

- Ja… tak… przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – zaczął powtarzać. Z każdym słowem robił krok do tyłu, a w pewnym momencie ruszył do przodu i gdzieś pobiegł. Za nim poleciał Dashi z morderczym wzrokiem.

Chase, Dojo i ja odetchnęliśmy. Egzekucja odroczona! Zaczęliśmy się cicho śmiać, ale wtedy swoje kazanie rozpoczął Guan.

- Dwa kroki w tył i biegiem! – wyszeptał Chase. Kiedy odwróciłam się w jego stronę, już go tam nie było. Spojrzałam jeszcze na zdezorientowanego Guana i głośno się śmiejąc pomknęłam za Chase'm. Dzieliła nas spora odległość. Chociaż biegłam jak najszybciej mogłam w ogóle się do niego nie zbliżałam, wręcz przeciwnie. Na dodatek szybko zabrakło mi powietrza w płucach. Kucnęłam i zaczęłam szybko oddychać. Oczywiście musiałam zrobić sobie przerwę w poznanych wczoraj bagnach. Przeklinając swój pech próbowałam z tego wyjść.

- Myślałem, że żartowali – usłyszałam rozbawiony głos. Westchnęłam tylko i wyciągnęłam ręce, żeby Chase mógł mnie uratować. Co prawda trochę się pobrudził, ale nie narzekał. W końcu nadal byłam kaleką!

- Słyszysz? Dashi i ten gość są niedaleko – stwierdził szeptem. – Padnij! – ostrzegł i pociągnął mnie do przodu. Wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. Wokół rosła wysoka trawa, więc z daleka pozostawaliśmy niewidoczny. Było jedno ale.

Chase.

Chase był.

Chase był za blisko.

Chase był zdecydowanie za blisko.

Nie żebym narzekała. Miło tak przytulić się do kogoś czy coś w tym stylu… ale nie na leżąco w jakiejś trawie!

Cała czerwona chciałam się podnieść, jednak Chase przyciągnął mnie mocniej do siebie. W efekcie prawie nie mogłam oddychać. Nieco rozluźniłam ciało. Głowę delikatnie oparłam na jego barku. Czułam niesamowite ciepło bijące od chłopaka. Odetchnęłam możliwe jak najciszej. Mój oddech wylądował gdzieś w okolice szyi Chase'a. Całkiem ładnej szyi. Podniosłam głowię i znowu ją położyłam, tym razem na jego miękkich włosach. Były takie długie… Zawsze o takich marzyłam, ale matka mi je ścinała. Mówiła, że są szkaradne. Nie wiem czemu. Na pewno nie wyglądały tak jak Chase'a. Delikatnie przejechałam dłonią po jego włosach, chociaż mało czułam przez zakrwawione szaty Xiao. Włosy przypominały mi drogi czarny jedwab. Matka miała jedno takie kimono, kurotomesode, sprowadzane ze stolicy. Nie pozwalała mi nawet na nie patrzeć. Wtuliłam się w chłopaka zapominając na chwilę o wszystkim. Zjechałam głową trochę niżej i ostatecznie wróciłam na bark.

- Co robisz? – usłyszałam lekko podenerwowany głos Chase'a. To przywołało mnie do rozsądku. Szybko się podniosłam (w końcu już mogłam) i spuściłam głowę.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam – zaczęłam powtarzać ze skruchą. Co ja sobie wyobrażałam?

- Nie masz za co –odpowiedział nieco zażenowany. – Dobra z ciebie dziewczyna, Miyo.

- Miyo? – mruknęłam do siebie. Pierwszy raz ktoś mnie tak mnie nazwał i zrobiło mi się jakoś tak… miło…

- Chodź, pokażę ci jedno miejsce – zaproponował. Zdążył już wstać, a teraz wyciągał rękę ku mnie. Złapałam ją i podźwignęłam się przy jego pomocy.

- Ale ciężka jesteś – stwierdził zaczepnie figlarsko się uśmiechając.

- Nieprawda! – zaprzeczyłam. – Ty za to wyglądasz zniewieściale. – odgryzłam się i pokazałam mu język.

- Zazdrościsz mi – odparł Chase.

- Chyba śnisz – odpowiedziałam.

- Za to ty… Nie wierzę, że dałem się tak łatwo sprowokować – westchnął.

- Pierwszy i na pewno nieostatni. Dlatego byłam mało lubiana – stwierdziłam wzruszając ramionami.

- Myślę, że właśnie to czyni cię ciekawszą osobą –powiedział i pociągnął mnie, żebym się pospieszyła.

Wkrótce Chase zaprowadził nas nad rzekę. Było tam naprawdę pięknie. Przysiąwszy na dużym bazaltowym kamieniu obserwowałam niesamowity krajobraz. Tuż przede mną płynęła jasnoniebieska rzeka. Woda była tak przejrzysta, że dało się widzieć dno usypane z jasnych kamyków.

Podniosłam głowę nieco wyżej. Dolina, w której siedzieliśmy rozciągała się aż po prawie horyzont. Zza pagórków można było zauważyć ośnieżone szczyty gór.

- Tam planuję zbudować mały most. – powiedział Chase wskazując na prawo. – Z drewna. Usunę tamte drzewa, bo tylko przeszkadzają. Potem…

Uważnie słuchałam jego zamiarów. To było ciekawe. Z takim zapałem opowiadał!

- Już skończyłem – poinformował mnie, kiedy patrzyłam się na niego rozdziawdziając buzię. Zamknęłam usta.

- Pomogę ci.

- Wolałbym nie.

- Czemu? – spytałam wyraźnie zawiedziona. Spojrzałam się na niego próbując wywołać łzy.

- Bo wszystko zni… - przerwał. – Będziesz mogła popatrzeć.

- Oczywiście! – odpowiedziałam zadowolona.

Resztę popołudnia spędziliśmy siedząc nad strumykiem. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez moich prób wpadnięcia do niego. Chase zawsze łapał mnie tuż nad wodą. Pech chciał, że raz ścisnął mocno za dłonie, a wtedy rany znowu zaczęły krwawić. Jejku. Chyba nigdy los nie przestanie mnie prześladować.


	5. Chapter 5

Obudziłam się w środku nocy. Nie byłam wyspana, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo łzawiły mi oczy i nie mogłam przestać ziewać. Sama nie wiem czemu nie mogłam zasnąć, ba, czemu w ogóle się obudziłam. Przetarłam oczy. Postanowiłam trochę zbadać sytuację. Naprzeciwko mnie, w bezpiecznej odległości, spał Chase i Guan. Tak jak podejrzewałam ten ostatni chrapał. Wzdrygnęłam się. Tak z przyzwyczajenia. Potem spojrzałam w bok, gdzie leżał Dashi. Przynajmniej powinien leżeć, bo go tam nie było. Czyżby wyszedł? W środku nocy?

Zerknęłam jeszcze raz wkoło i powoli zdjęłam z siebie koc. Cicho wstałam i małymi kroczkami doszłam do wejścia. Tam natrafiłam na przeszkodę w postaci Xiao. Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się żeby spał gdzieś jak najdalej nas. Ominęłam go w miarę bezszelestnie i wyszłam z budynku.

Nocą krajobraz zmienił się nie do poznania. Przy świetle słońca dziedziniec był piękny, teraz wyglądał jak nawiedzony. Wokół padało dużo długich rozciągniętych cieni krzaków i traw. Lekki wiatr delikatnie je gładził, przez co nadawał im jeszcze bardziej przerażający wygląd. Nieskończony budynek naprzeciwko świątyni wyglądał jak ruina, w której mogły pojawiać się straszne zjawy.

Nigdzie nie mogłam zobaczyć Dashiego. Pewnie poszedł sobie na nocny spacer albo wykonać jakąś głupią „tajną misję" o którą znowu założył się z Guanem. Trudno.

- Czego szukasz? – Usłyszałam nagle szept tuż przy moim uchu. Wydałam jakiś odgłos przerażenia i szybko się odwróciłam. Oczywiście był to tylko poszukiwany. Przyłożyłam rękę do klatki piersiowej żeby uspokoić serce.

- Każdy normalny by krzyknął – powiedział gdy już przestał się śmiać.

- Oprócz mnie – burknęłam obrażona.

- Mówiłem normalny – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i usiadł na schodach.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć panie cięta riposta – zironizowałam. Po chwili zajęłam miejsce przy nim.

- Nie obrażaj się – chciał załagodzić sytuację. – Bycie innym jest dużo lepsze od bycia normalnym.

- Lepiej już nic nie mów – zasugerowałam ze śmiechem. Po tym nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy. Spojrzałam w górę. Na ciemnogranatowym tle rozsypały się białe punkciki, które co chwilę mrugały, jakby chciały dodać otuchy podczas tej nocy. – Ale ślicznie – powiedziałam w końcu. W odpowiedzi dostałam tylko ciszę.

Obróciłam się do Dashiego, który patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem i z czymś jeszcze, ale nie potrafiłam rozpoznać tego uczucia.

- Co? – Spytałam odgarniając grzywkę z czoła. Już trochę urosła, więc wpadała mi do oczu. To bardzo irytowało. W dodatku czułam się trochę zakłopotana, kiedy ktoś się na mnie tak patrzył.

- Odkąd tu jesteś czuję, że byłoby pusto bez ciebie – powiedział wzdychając lekko.

- Eee… dzięki… chyba… - mruknęłam pod nosem zawstydzona. Musiałam jakoś rozładować sytuację, bo było mi bardzo, bardzo nieswojo. – Patrz, te gwiazdy razem wyglądają jak latawiec!

Dashi zaśmiał się cicho i mnie przytulił.

- Taak, faktycznie – odpowiedział, a ja położyłam głowę na jego kolanach nadal wpatrując się w niebo.

- Chciałabym kiedyś tam sięgnąć – oznajmiłam wyciągając rękę w górę.

- To nie takie trudne – powiedział. – Teraz wystarczy tylko złapać!

Zrobiłam tak jak kazał. Gdy mi się zdawało, że coś mam w dłoni, otworzyłam ją. Na mojej dłoni zalśnił mały punkt i po chwili zgasł. Zaskoczona nadal na nią patrzyłam.

- Wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na to z innej perspektywy – usłyszałam tylko.

- Skoro masz już swoje ostrze wypadałoby umieć się nim posługiwać – stwierdził Xiao częściowo wyjmując Kara-tachi z futerału.

- Jeśli mała chce wstąpić do klasztoru nie powinna posługiwać się bronią w walce – oznajmił Guan zaplatając swoje ramiona.

Prychnęłam niezadowolona.

- Odezwał się ten, co wcale nie walczy żadną włócznią. – Mruknęłam i przewróciłam oczyma.

- Fakt faktem, ale przydałaby się jej taka umiejętność, a skoro jest i nauczyciel… - zaczął Dashi. – Zresztą nie wyobrażam sobie takiej ślicznotki, która miałaby siedzieć w klasztorze, a nie na balach!

Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo. Czyżby chciał zasugerować, że nie będzie mnie uczyć walczyć?

- Oczywiście niektóre sztuczki są bardzo przydatne. Na przykład kiedy adorator będzie sobie pozwalać za dużo – dodał Chale widząc moją minę. – Z mieczem czy bez.

- No to postanowione! – Zawołał radośnie Xiao zagłuszając moje westchnięcie. – No to zaczynamy!

Poczułam, jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękę. Nieco zdezorientowana podążyłam za wojownikiem, który prowadził nas na pustą polanę. W pewnym momencie zauważyłam dość cicho skradającego się Chase'a. Zapewne Dashi kazał mu mieć oko na Xiao. W końcu prawie go nie znaliśmy. Jak zresztą oni mnie.

- Masz – powiedział chłopak wręczając mi jakiś kij. Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Żartujesz? Będziemy bić się drewnem? – Spytałam z kpiną machając otrzymaną gałęzią.

- Każdy musi od czegoś zaczynać. I tak robimy przyspieszony kurs – ja na swojej pierwszej lekcji musiałem godzinę patrzeć na ostrze – zaśmiał się Xiao.

- Dobrze, to zaczynamy? – Przerwałam mu zanim zdążył jeszcze powspominać stare dobre czasy.

- Oczywiście.

Zastanawiałam się, jak to jest. Przez cały dzień tyle chodziłam, ćwiczyłam, a i tak na końcu wylądowałam tam, gdzie na początku. Na schodach. Z bólem wszystkiego.

- Myślałem, że wytrzymasz dłużej – powtarzał ciągle Xiao. Po którymś razie przestałam reagować i tylko czasem wznosiłam oczy do góry.

- Bolą mnie ręce. Nie dość, że nie zdążyły się choć trochę zagoić, to zacząłeś je bić. – Odpowiadałam na każdą jego wypowiedź niezależnie, czy była ona o walce, czy o czymś innym.

- Maruda z ciebie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i wróciłam do liczenia siniaków. Nie było ich za dużo, bo mimo wszystko Xiao starał się mnie oszczędzać. On odniósł większe rany. Oczywiście nie z mojej winy. To Chase parę razy zrzucił gałęzie z drzewa, na którym się ukrył. „Bo odległość zmniejszała się w przerażającym tempie".

Gorzej było z moimi dłońmi. Znowu krwawiły. Nie tak mocno jak wczoraj, jednakże bandaże zabarwiły na czerwono. Musiałam zacząć na nie uważać, jeśli nie chciałam mieć potem blizn.

- Jak ci poszło? –Czyiś głos wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. Szczerze mówiąc trochę się przestraszyłam. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy ktoś do nas podszedł. No właśnie, kto? Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam wielką górę błota. Wydałam cichy odgłos zdziwienia.

- Ziemia chce mnie zjeść! – Krzyknęłam wskazując na to coś przede mną.

- Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział Guan i wylał wiadro wody na to nadnaturalne błoto. Które okazało się być Dashim.

- Wyglądało bardzo przekonująco – mruknęłam w usprawiedliwieniu.

- Prawie się nabrałem – zakpił ze mnie Xiao. Chciałam spiorunować go wzrokiem, ale mi nie wychodziło. Nadal siedział tam gdzie siedział i w dodatku podgwizdywał.

- Co się stało? – Postanowiłam nie zwracać na niego uwagi, więc elegancko zmieniłam temat.

- Mały wypadek przy budowie – odparł Dashi machając mokrymi rękawami.  
Razem z Xiao zaliczyliśmy mały atak śmiechu.

- Miyo, kiedy tak właściwie masz urodziny?  
- Urodziny? Co to takiego? – Zapytałam rozkładając swoją matę. Musiałam przyznać, że to był bardzo pracowity dzień. Chciało mi się spać. W dodatku poprzedni niewygodny sen na schodach sprawił, że moje plecy błagały o miękką matę i koc.  
- Urodziny! Rocznica twoich narodzin. Nigdy tego nie obchodziłaś? – Wciąż zasypywał mnie pytaniami zdruzgotany Xiao. Powoli pokręciłam głową nadal szykując sobie miejsce do spania.

- Pochodzę z ubogiej rodziny – wytłumaczyłam. – Tam myśleliśmy jedynie o plonach i misce ryżu na kolację.

- Nie dziwię się, że już cię tam nie ma – stwierdził Xiao podając mi koc. Nerwowym ruchem rzuciłam nakrycie na matę.

- Wioska została spalona – poinformowałam go głosem wypranym z emocji. Podczas ciszy, która po tym zapadła, zdjęłam bandaż i się położyłam.

- Nie rozpaczam. Chyba nikogo tam nie mogłam nazwać rodziną – dodałam w końcu patrząc na jego strapioną minę.

Xiao nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie zadawał więcej pytań. Siadł przy mnie i zaczął obserwować niezwykle interesującą sztukę jaką była ściana.

- Jestem strasznie taktowny – zironizował. Ledwie zrozumiałam, co powiedział, bo głowę miał schowaną w ramionach.

- Naprawdę nic nie wiedziałeś. Poza tym powtórzę – nikt tam nie był mi bliski – powiedziałam. Dokładnie po tym zdaniu przypomniałam sobie o jednej takiej osobie…

- Ale i tak głupio się czuję – mruknął Xiao. – No nic, widzę, że jesteś strasznie śpiąca. Nie będę cię już męczyć.  
Zaraz po tym przykrył mnie kocem i wyszedł z świątyni. Zostałam sam na sam z moimi wspomnieniami...

Tao Chi był młodszym bratem mojego ojca. We wczesnych latach swojej dorosłości ożenił się z zamożną, lecz niestety starą kobietą. Został do tego zmuszony ze względu na kiepską sytuację finansową rodziny. Oczekiwano, że po małżeństwie nowa strona rodziny wspomoże swoich krewnych. Niestety ich plan nie przewidział wyjątkowego skąpstwa starej pani. Ślub poszedł na marne, a o biednym Tao zapomniano.

Wkrótce małżonka zapadła w chorobę i umarła. Młody, zagubiony chłopak musiał przywdziać czarny kolor żałoby. Zamknięto przed nim drzwi zabawy, a otworzono gorzkie wrota prowadzące przez niezwykle trudną ścieżkę. Pociechą mogłaby być pozostała fortuna. Niestety samolubna żona przekazała mu jedynie małą część pieniędzy, a resztę starannie ukryła w tajemniczym miejscu. Tą informację zabrała ze sobą do grobu.

Mimo ponurego życia Tao pozostawał zawsze uśmiechnięty. Był osobą wykształconą, więc mógł uczyć nieliczną grupkę osób, którzy nie martwili się o jutro. Wyjątkiem byłam ja.

Ojciec i matka uważali, że kobieta jest od sprzątania i złapania dobrej sztuki na męża. Od początku sprzeciwiali się mojej ewentualnej edukacji. Na szczęście Tao i tam mnie uczył. Dwie noce w tygodniu poświęcaliśmy na lekcje.

Przerwałam potok wspomnień. U wejścia świątyni rozległ się szmer. Parę osób weszło do środka. Zamknęłam oczy i cicho obróciłam głowę na prawy bok. Po tamtej stronie leżała mata Chase'a, którą mu rozłożyłam. Za moimi plecami każdy wygodnie się usadowił i wkrótce ponownie zapadła cisza. Ostrożnie otworzyłam oczy. Miejsce koło mnie pozostawało wolne. Poczułam pewną pustkę.

Nie miałam już ochoty wspominać. Nakryłam się kocem po ramiona i zasnęłam.

W nocy coś mnie obudziło. Otworzyłam oczy. Mata dalej była pusta. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok. Miałam dość tamtego widoku. Zasnęłam powtórnie patrząc na śpiącego Xiao.

Muszę przyznać, że to był dosyć miły widok.

* * *

O czym ja pisałam i o czym myślałam jak to pisałam :D dobre pytanie. Także tego, to jest ostatni rozdział jaki mam. Jeśli znajdzie się choć jedna chętna osoba, dla której miałabym pisać dalej, będę pisać! Oczywiście, jeśli znowu wczuję się w ten sielankowy klimat!  
A teraz - review review review!


	6. notka

Witam wszystkich!

Przepraszam, że to nie rozdział i zrobiłam fałszywą nadzieję, hehe.

Rany, w życiu nie spodziewałabym się, że ktokolwiek odpisze :O Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Jedno zdanie, a naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Okej, więc nie ukrywam, że ta historia była pisana kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaa aaaaaał czasu temu. Szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewna, czy mogłabym ją kontynuować - chyba nawet pozapominałam, o co w niej miało chodzić XD Ale już jakiś czas temu zaczęłam kolejne opowiadanie z XS i myślę, że jeśli opublikowałabym je zamiast tego, chyba byście się nie obrazili :) Jest zdecydowanie bardziej przemyślana i bardziej racjonalna (mam nadzieję). Zastanawiam się tylko, czy najpierw napisać je całe, a potem od razu rzucić, czy w częściach. Preferowałabym pierwszą opcję, ponieważ często w trakcie pisania coś mi się przypomina i dopisuję to do poprzednich rozdziałów. Także trzymajcie się i czekajcie na coś nowego! Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to skończyć, bo już raz to porzuciłam. A poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się niczego skończyć, także... xD'

Ach, no właśnie, zmieniłam nazwę profilu, więc jakby co to teraz jestem Bowie.

xoxo!


End file.
